


this night (ain't for the faint of heart)

by agentpolastri



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Brief Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Sir Hammerlock (mentioned), brief combat, mayalilith, sexual tension yeehaw, sirenhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentpolastri/pseuds/agentpolastri
Summary: As per Hammerlock's request, they were in the throes of pinning down the location of his stolen bonerfart—bullymong—research papers.





	this night (ain't for the faint of heart)

**Author's Note:**

> tag team back again!  
> find me at @agentpolastri on tumblr.  
> please, feel free to drop requests/suggestions in the comments—i'm looking to fill the mayalilith tag!

"I am _immortal!_ " A psycho roared as he came running at full speed. The arm holding an axe flailed in a desultory fashion, the faded metal of the blade rusted and teeming with the decomposing flesh of past victims. It was only once he haphazardly vaulted over an empty slag barrel that Lilith took aim with an incendiary pistol and watched him erupt into flames with satisfaction. With a dying final hurrah, only his charred remains fell at her feet. 

Seemed quite fitting for the firehawk. 

This wasn't _completely_ unwarranted: as per Hammerlock's request, they were in the throes of pinning down the location of his stolen bonerfart— _bullymong_ —research papers. According to him during a bout of slightly-drunken babbling, there was still much to be gleaned from the _savage_ but _intriguing_ beasts. His words, not hers. 

"Oh, and don't forget to pop off a few rounds into that _thief_ of a publicist's head, please," he had also requested rather cordially. Who were they to deny him?

They being _Maya_ and _Lilith._ Once a vault hunter, always a vault hunter, right? Besides, who in their right mind would decline a chance to work alongside another siren (that totally isn't her girlfriend)?

Lilith kicked the remains of the psycho aside and moved further into the base. Bodies littered the area, some lightly coated in snow and others having just recently met their demise. Her gaze swept the dilapidated and ramshack pandoran architecture until it landed on a black cloak, stark against the white landscape. 

The blue-haired siren turned away from a dumpster full of ammo in response to the sound of crunching footsteps. Her head cocked to the side.

"That all of them?" She asked. Before Lilith could reply, Maya's interest was piqued by something over her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

A lone midget stood in the snow among all of the debris. In its arms: the _biggest_ fucking shotgun _either_ siren had _ever_ laid eyes on.

Cue the title card: _**HAMMERLOCK'S PUBLICIST ( pick on someone your own size! )**_

"Jesus Christ, Hammerlock worked with _that?_ " Maya muttered with a snort. She bumped shoulders with the redhead who was barely restraining a grin. 

"Can't complain. W—" The two were promptly blown apart, barely discernable maniacle laughter rising above the roar of flames. Smoke billowed into the sky, alerting nearby rakks. Quickly, they began swooping at the small party, circling above in anticipation for their next meal. 

Lilith internally groaned as she stumbled to her feet, the annoyance plain as day in her pinched features. This fucking _midget_ was already getting on her last god damn _nerve._ Not even mentioning the rakks—fucking _rakks,_ so trivial to deal with in the _first place_ —this dude had to _go._

Another explosion rang out, this time where Maya had landed in the initial attack. Various metal casings and even vehicle parts flew through the air in phaselock, hurtling themselves at the tiny nuisance. Before Hammerlock's publicist could try to blow them into smithereens again, the Athenian lifted them into a phaselock to be at the mercy of the elements.

See here: _elements_ meaning _Lilith._

However, the redhead was nowhere to be found. Maya frowned in confusion.

Just as she would be forced to release the phaselock hold on the midget, there was a flash of red—and midget-sized body parts flew everywhere in a spectacular show of crimson. Not a moment later, the commander stood victoriously holding a bundle of papers. She jogged over to meet Maya.

"Uh... D'you think Hammerlock minds a bit of—I don't know what this even is—brain ... matter?" She held up the papers in display, little bits and pieces dotting the elegant writing like confetti. 

Maya purses her lips and takes the item in question to further investigate. "No, I think it adds some character." Then, as a side note: "It acts as proof, too. He'll be happy to know we blew his publicist to shit. You know, _splendid_ — 'n that sorta thing." Her voice rose in an obvious attempt at a posh mannerism. 

Laughing, Lilith shook her head as they began walking back towards the light runner. "Wow. That your bedroom voice, blue?"

A smirk. "Wouldn't you know, _commander?_ "

Golden eyes flashed in response. Leather came into contact with worn black fabric as the firehawk smoothly pivoted and backed Maya into the wall. All that met her was an unspoken challenge in the shade of Maya's lipstick. The little space between them hummed with energy as they simply shared the same breath. When they were simply existing in each other's company, the biting cold and distant shriek of rakks seemed all too unimportant.

"Say it again," Lilith whispered, her hands slowly sliding up Maya's arms. She was close enough now to barely brush against her lips when she spoke. 

" _Splendid?_ " Maya asked coyly, raising an eyebrow. Her hands came up to tangle their fingers together, only serving to pull Lilith impossibly closer. 

The commander groaned, dodging blue lips and resting her forehead against the Athenian's shoulder instead in what should have been a facepalm. Despite her clear frustration, a half-sigh-half-giggle escaped. For a moment, that's how they stayed: Lilith resting against Maya's shoulder, fingers idly running over each other and re-lacing themselves of their own accord. 

It felt like they could have remained there together until the end of time, as cliché as it sounded. 

"Alright, vault hunter, let's get a move on," Lilith suddenly announced, extracting herself from Maya's embrace. " _And,_ " she continued, "we're having a _serious_ discussion about the _commander_ thing."

" _Discussion,_ " Maya repeated with special emphasis, unabashedly motioning with air quotes as she followed.


End file.
